


venom dripping in your mouth

by gothamsharley



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2019 [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, F/F, Roisa Fic Week, Roisa Fic Week 2019, period au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsharley/pseuds/gothamsharley
Summary: Rose Solano is an assassin, hired to steal a file from and then kill Agent Luisa Alver. The only problem is, Luisa turns out to be a lot more likeable than Rose could ever have imagined.Inspired by Agent Carter (2015)Roisa Fic Week Day 5 - Period AU





	venom dripping in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rcvelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcvelle/gifts).

“Miss Alver, this is Miss Rose Solano. She works as an actress and she will be staying here with us.” Rose stared into Luisa’s wide, unsuspecting brown eyes. She had no idea of the woman Rose really was underneath.   
  
In fact, Luisa appeared like she was an innocent one herself, living at a boarding house for ladies and doing shifts at a phone company but only until she would meet the man of her dreams. Then she’d be expected to quit her job, move in with her husband and spend the rest of her life as a housewife. That’s how proper women acted, anyway.  
  
But Rose knew far better than to underestimate Luisa, least of all because of her gender, when she was stronger than any man Rose had ever come across. She couldn’t pin Luisa down as a woman who was interested in that sort of lifestyle. She wasn’t looking for a man to marry just yet and she definitely wasn’t interested in a mundane day job.   
  
Answering telephones was only a cover for the real work she was doing as a secret agent. Therefore, Rose believed that the identity Luisa was sharing with the world was no truer than her own. The difference being, of course, that Rose already knew the reality of Luisa's life, while hers would remain a complete mystery. She still had more to uncover about the brunette agent though, before she'd have to inevitably kill her.   
  
Luisa was sizing Rose up too but for a completely different reason. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman that Luisa has ever seen. Prominent cheekbones, vibrant ruby curls and a dusting of freckles on the hand she extended to shake Luisa's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Luisa grasped the freckled hand. Soft but firm. It sent light tingles down her spine that she was touching such a gorgeous lady. Truth be told, Luisa knew she would never get married because she simply wasn't attracted to men. She'd realised that she experienced romantic feelings for women a few years ago now and would love nothing more than to settle down with one but it just wasn't allowed.  
  
Anyway, it wasn't like she'd ever met another woman who shared her attraction towards women. And romance would only distract her from her work. But a little crush on Rose Solano couldn't hurt anything  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Luisa ensured that no one took the seat next to her. She waved away overly chatty Sarah and Linda, who always bored her with tales of handsome man that they liked but who wouldn't give them a second glance. No, today the chair next to her was reserved for one woman only.  
  
Finally, she appeared in the dining room. She was glowing and radiant, despite the early hour, and her vivid blue eyes scanned the room for an empty place at the table. "Rose!" Her gaze fixated on Luisa, who was gesturing for her to come over. Luisa already appeared to have taken far too much of a liking too her but she also couldn't arouse any suspicion or appear unfriendly. Rose needed her but that didn't mean she wanted to get too close to her.   
  
She sat next to her anyway, painting a smile on her lips as she buttered some toast to eat. Luisa kept looking her up and down.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked, with an extremely warm smile.  
  
"Wonderfully. I'm loving it here," Rose replied, taking a bite out of her food and hoping their conversation would be limited. Luisa had other ideas.  
  
"I'm glad! So what are you doing today?" She made a very deliberate lean over Rose to reach the teacakes.  
  
"I have some auditions in the city so I'm in for a busy day," Rose explained. She was beginning to pick up on what appeared to be flirtation now. This definitely wasn't something she was used to from women and not what she expected from the woman she'd been assigned to kill.   
  
"Ooh well good luck! I'm sure you're gonna do great," Luisa assured her. The rest of the meal was spent with Rose trying to focus on her missions for the day and Luisa forgetting about work more and more for once as she did her best to befriend the redhead. Rose noticed the subtle touches of her hand, the time Luisa tucked her hair behind her ear for her and the kiss she planted on her cheek when she was leaving. It left a tingly exposed feeling behind with it.  
  
  
There were more awkward breakfasts in the days to follow. And dinners when Rose made it back in time. And one particularly uncomfortable lunch which Luisa had invited her out to, just the two of them. Rose handled them all with beaming smiles and fake delight at spending so much time with her new 'friend'. She took every opportunity to try and learn what she needed from Luisa but came no closer to discovering the location of a file she so badly needed. Yet, as the days wore on, Rose couldn't help but begin to feel a real liking for Luisa.   
  
Their conversations were anything but unbearable and Rose was completely unused to seeing someone's face light up, like Luisa's did, whenever she entered the room. She forced it all down and remained as unattached and withdrawn as she possibly could but a rare feeling of true enjoyment had began igniting within her.  
  
_Stop this. This wasn't what you were trained for. You'll be done with her soon enough._  
  
  
Rose spent as little pointless socialising time as she could manage with Luisa after that. The unnecessary stopping her in the halls, that chattering on the streets if they passed each other. It all had to go. More focusing on the task at hand, that's what she needed.   
  
She'd tried other routes at getting what she wanted but it was no use. What she really needed was access to Luisa's room. She might have flirted with her frequently but Rose was finding it near impossible to gain entry to that woman's bedroom. But Rose hadn't met a mission yet that she couldn't fulfil and Luisa was going to be no exception.  
  
She had deliberately skipped both breakfast and dinner that day and stayed in her room for the entirety of it. If Luisa was as soft on her as she thought, then there was no way she'd pass up the chance to check on her beloved new actress friend. Predictably, a few knocks came at the door after the evening meal had finished. "Rose? Are you in there?"  
  
"Just a second!" she called, in a weaker voice than usual. She messed up her hair a little more and was wearing far less makeup to add to her disheveled appearance. Answering the door, she looked at Luisa with a tired expression on her face. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh Rose. Are you not feeling well?" Luisa frowned. Rose shook her head sadly.  
  
"I've been awfully sick today." Her voice was quiet and miserable, her lips forming a small pout. Luisa's heart throbbed a little.  
  
"I'm sorry. I saved you some food and drink from dinner in case you're feeling any better and want something? Perhaps I could come in and we could have some together in your room?" Rose pretended to think about it.  
  
"Oh...could we perhaps do it in your room instead?" Rose pleaded. When Luisa looked hesitant, she continued. "I've been so cooped up in there all day. I could really use the change of scenery and some different air. It can't be the most hygienic." Luisa reluctantly gave in to Rose's begging and she didn't want to appear like she had something to hide so she helped the redhead down the hallway and into her bedroom.  
  
Rose perched on the edge of the bed, looking around with a smile. "It's lovely in here. You've furnished it nicely." She stared pointedly at a jewellery box on the dressing table and made a mental note of it.   
  
Rose kept up her act of being ill, throwing in a fake cough every now and then and ensuring her actions were slow and weak. So it wasn't questionable when the cup she was drinking from dropped out of her hand and the liquid spilt onto Luisa's bed, soaking into the sheets. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Rose panicked, patting herself down to try and find a handkerchief. Luisa rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Wait here, I'll go and get some fresh ones." Rose nodded, a sorrowful look present in her eyes until the moment Luisa closed the door behind her. She snapped back to normal.  
  
Standing up, Rose made a beeline for that jewellery box. Her hands began feeling around inside, checking underneath bracelets and necklaces and opening compartments. Finally touching something metallic, Rose pulled out the flat object she'd been hoping to find.  
  
_A key to the vault containing the file I need. Perfect._  
  
  
Then came the fatal morning. Rose wasn't allowed to let Luisa live another day. She no longer had a purpose for those soft tan cheeks and dark brown eyes that could just make you melt-  
  
_Enough. Get yourself together._  
  
Her fingers were closed over the handle of a sharp blade. A knife that would end Luisa's time in this world. Her lips were coated with a poison of sorts - the key wasn't the only thing she had pocketed that belonged to Luisa. A lipstick, much like her, had looked innocent to the untrained eye but concealed a powerful knockout drug. Luisa had ended up aiding her own assassination.   
  
_Put her to sleep and then slit her throat. Give her eternal rest._  
  
Rose lingered on the street corner, the knife now hidden on her person. It was a dark evening and Luisa didn't even notice her until she spoke her name. "Luisa!" The smaller woman jumped slightly and made out Rose's figure in the dim light.   
  
"Rose? What are you doing out so late?" She felt a little nervous that she'd been caught sneaking around in the night herself.   
  
"I needed to tell you something. It's important," Rose insisted, grabbing both of her hands and pulling her closer, the brunette's lips now within reach. Luisa was giving her a confused look and Rose's story continued. "I've fallen in love with you Luisa!" she claimed. "I know that you weren't expecting this, especially from another woman. But I just couldn't keep it inside me any longer!"  
  
"Rose, please calm down. It's not that I don't feel the same way but this couldn't ever-"  
  
"Shh! Don't speak. I just want to..." Rose trailed off as her hand cupped Luisa's cheeks, her face leaning in until their lips finally met. She kissed hard and with passion, not only to ensure that the drug would take effect but also to satisfy the intense craving she'd had to do this for a while now.   
  
Luisa's senses clouded over. Her lust for Rose was replaced with a dizzying, sleepy feeling. She stumbled back, attempting to free her hand from Rose's grip. "Rose I...I'm not feeling so good..all of a sud...sudden..." Her words ran out as her eyelids drooped and her body became limp as that venom from Rose's lips surged through her system and rendered her unconscious.  
  
Rose gazed down at the peaceful expression Luisa's face now held.  
  
_Do it. Get the knife._  
  
Those warm eyes now hidden from her.  
  
_Enough remembering her. Say goodbye. _  
  
Those hands that once caressed her own would lay cold and dead.  
  
_No. I don't want that!_  
  
The colour forever draining from her soft lips.  
  
_No! I won't do this._  
  
Rose didn't bring out the knife.  
  
  
When Luisa woke up, her body was stiffly upright, her hands bound tightly behind her back. She became aware that she'd been tied to a chair. The redhead she'd befriended, and now kissed as she recalled, was pacing back and forth in front of her. "Rose? What's going on?" she muttered. Rose stopped.  
  
"This is all your fault," she accused. "Why couldn't you have been a terrible person? Why couldn't I have hated you?" Luisa's wrists struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Why am I tied up?" She finally began to come around more and looked up at Rose with realisation. "You-"  
  
"I was sent here to kill you, yes," Rose finished. Luisa's wriggling increased with desperation now. "Calm down! I clearly couldn't go through with it or you wouldn't still be here." Roses's voice was smoother now, holding a different quality to it than the cheery one Luisa was used to. She somehow liked it better this way. Her hazy mind tried make sense of the situation.  
  
"I don't understand." She was still far too dull from being drugged. Rose had a silent indecisive crisis before she made her mind up to tell Luisa.  
  
"I'm an assassin. Rose is simply my alias, my real name is Clara Ruvelle and my mother sent me away to a program, when I was very young, that turned young girls into lethal weapons."  
  
"If you think I feel sympathy for you, I don't," Luisa snapped. But perhaps she did, in a part hidden not too deeply inside of her.  
  
"I am not a bad person Luisa! This is all I've ever known. It's kill or be killed for me! Once they find out how badly I failed last night, I'll be dead!"   
  
"Rose, I know people-"  
  
"No! No one else. They can't help me now." Rose stepped closer until she towered over the brunette but her eyes were filled with more affection than intimidation. "We feel things for each other, things that a woman should never feel for another woman, things that society will never see as acceptable. Let's go somewhere far away together. We can love each other and you'll be free of all that dangerous work you do and i'll be free of the constant terror that someone is coming to kill me if I put a foot out of line. What do you say, Agent Alver? Run away with me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this concept! It was a difficult one to pull off, combining my love of two of my favourite shows, which is why this one was published late!
> 
> If you would like to follow or check me out on other social media, I’m also gothamsharley on Twitter as well as bridgctregan and roisatiara on Instagram!


End file.
